<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Dark by jaeyongficfest, tsukiuta_obsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656432">In The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest'>jaeyongficfest</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiuta_obsessed/pseuds/tsukiuta_obsessed'>tsukiuta_obsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Fluff, Jealous Lee Taeyong, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Protected Sex, Romance, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Two Endings, sensitive body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiuta_obsessed/pseuds/tsukiuta_obsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun and Taeyong are roommates for an overseas schedule. At night in the dark when he thought Taeyong was already asleep, he slowly reached for his phone and opened a folder all “their” photos are kept. He knows their fans have always been begging to see those but a man is selfish enough to keep something they deem as the most precious to their own. So for now he settled to keep those moments away from the daylight, just as his feelings for the other boy in the photos. On the other side of the room, Taeyong watched the weak light of the phone capturing the other’s interest, wishing he could have it instead.</p><p>(Two endings available)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone advised me to practice writing the actual smut so I took the opportunity to do it through this fic. I hope the prompter and readers would be satisfied with it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright it’s late, let’s go have some rest!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sounds of chairs scraping the floor echoed in the private restaurant room as all NCT127 members and the managers stood up and pushed the wooden furniture under the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since we already divided the rooms earlier, there will be no problem right?” the manager asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, let’s go now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They exit the restaurant where they had their dinner after a tiring schedule and entered the designated vehicles to return to the hotel. After about 30 minutes, they arrived at the tall building and the group dispersed to go to their respective rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, our room is this way,” Jaehyun said and signaled for the other to follow him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nodded and quietly followed the younger man to their room. There was a beep as Jaehyun swiped the key card against the lock and soon the dark brown door was successfully opened. They entered the room and quietly chose their own beds considering there were two single beds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong hyung, do you mind if I take a shower first?” Jaehyun asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, I’ll go after you,” Taeyong replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon gaining permission, Jaehyun took his necessities and headed to the shower to clean himself. It had been a long day and a good shower with some rest was all he needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Taeyong plopped himself on the bed with his head on the usual white hotel pillow to take a short nap while waiting for Jaehyun to be done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun stepped out of the shower with a pair of black shirt and pants while drying his hair with his towel. Water drops dripped from his hair and some glide on his fair neck, slightly wetting the shirt as well. He was about to call for the leader when he noticed the said male was peacefully sleeping on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft smile carved on his face as he approached the sleeping man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be really tired,” Jaehyun said in hushed voice. He watched Taeyong sleeping soundlessly with his eyelashes fluttered gently on his skin, casting a nice shadow on it. It was such a beautiful sight, Jaehyun wanted to tattoo it in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when the devil started doing his job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of sudden, Jaehyun got the urge to snap a photo of Taeyong. He tried to shake the thought away, considering the male was asleep and it would be inappropriate to sneakily take a photo of him like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun worked hard, but the devil worked harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It continued to bug his mind and now he was already unconsciously holding his smartphone in his hand, with the camera application opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one photo wouldn’t hurt… right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitantly positioned the phone in front of Taeyong’s face, and was ready to take the photo when it suddenly started ringing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” he cursed in reflex and immediately moved away once he saw Taeyong started moving. He immediately rejected the call on whoever was calling him—probably another sasaeng and if it’s not, he will just call back later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was God’s way to prevent him from doing anything stupid and to protect Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Taeyong slowly blinked as he gained his consciousness back. The noise interrupted his nap time and so now he’s awake. He sat up and noticed Jaehyun sitting on his bed with a towel on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… You’re done, Jaehyunie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah. Sorry I didn’t wake you up. I t-thought you might wanted some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nodded understandingly. He stretched his body before taking his towel and clothes to enter the shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spent a longer time in there considering his personality, and by the time he was done, Jaehyun was already lying on his bed, his hair completely dried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Jaehyun-ah, don’t sleep too late, we have to go to airport tomorrow morning,” he informed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright hyung,” Jaehyun replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong wanted to start more conversations but Jaehyun wasn’t even looking at him so he decided to just stay silent. He pouted as he continued to dry his hair. He wondered what was Jaehyun thinking that the latter won’t even spare him a glance. It made him feel lonely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only he knew, that Jaehyun was thinking of him and the time they spent together. From the time they were unknown trainees, they had created a lot of memories together. As he was facing the other side, the smile gracing his face couldn’t be seen. In contrast to what fans saw, Jaehyun was more attracted to his beloved ‘Taeyongie hyung’ compared to other members.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side of the room, Taeyong lied down on his bed and prepared himself to go to sleep once his hair was dry. He stayed still for a few moments but couldn’t fall asleep. He turned over to look at Jaehyun and saw a small light flickering between Jaehyun’s head and shoulder so he assumed the main vocalist was using his phone now. He was curious since the latter was staring silently at the screen but decided to not disturb him. Though he can’t deny that it made him feel upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What’s so interesting?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong rolled himself in the thick blanket and gripped tightly on it. Was the phone more attractive than he is? What in the world was Jaehyun watching? Or was he, perhaps, chatting with someone?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Jaehyun was always too busy to meet anyone, right? Most of the NCT members barely have any idol friends out of their big group. Even he spent most of his time with the members aside from his family and producers. They had been together since trainee days after all. Thinking about it made Taeyong smiled. He remembered how small Jaehyun was back then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent so much more time together, practicing or just playing around. The memories of him and Jaehyun sneaking out late at night to eat despite it being against the rules came and it warmed his heart. He still remembered vividly how exciting and nerve-wrecking it was. More images played in his mind and he couldn’t help but get overwhelmed. When did Jaehyun get so tall and tower over him? The latter was like a younger brother for him at first, always looking up at him and trying hard to impress him. That reminded Taeyong of when Jaehyun tried to bring him to a restaurant but ended up circling the area plenty of times as they couldn’t find it. Flustered Jaehyun was so cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he thought about it, when exactly did he fall for the younger man? He didn’t realise when his feelings toward Jaehyun started to change. It just happened. Jaehyun who was always nice and smiling, so full of talent, was impossible to not fall in love with. Before he realized it, his heart beat faster when Jaehyun was close, and he secretly hoped for Jaehyun to always stay by his side. But it was selfish of him, right? Jaehyun was bound to be with someone in the future. Whether he liked it or not, it would happen. Jaehyun mentioned that he dreamt of being a teen dad, didn’t that mean he had a thought of marrying someone and get children? He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> referring to his girlfriend during his school times too…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jaehyun was appreciating the photos and videos he took with Taeyong earlier in the day. They actually had a lot of selfies taken but he chose to not upload it on the official NCT127 account. He knew fans wanted to see more of their chemistry, but he felt like they were too precious to be shared. For him, the moments he created with Taeyong are like treasures. He wanted to keep them for his own pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be honest, he fell in love with Taeyong at first sight. That hyung of his is so beautiful. The moment they made an eye contact, he felt weak in the knees. Taeyong’s eyes were big like a doll, and his face sculptured like a Greek god. The more he got to know him, the deeper he fell for the older man. Taeyong was not only brimming with talent and artistry, but also full of love. He would give but not take back the same amount of love. No matter what people say about him, he never changed. Taeyong was as kind as ever. In Jaehyun’s eyes, Taeyong was like an angel. So enchanting and pure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so he stayed close to Taeyong’s side, working hard so that Taeyong would look at him the same way he does. Time passed and he ended up growing bigger than the leader. So does his love. It felt different, he was used to slightly looking up to meet Taeyong’s face, but soon Taeyong was the one who had to look up at him when they talk. It never changed his feelings, and in fact, it made Taeyong looked cuter. He learnt to accept that he and Taeyong are most likely would not be together, but sometimes he would still dream for it—the future in which they are together happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back to Taeyong, he was grumbling to himself underneath the blanket roll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But still, who would look good with Jaehyunie other than me?” he muttered childishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He imagined himself and Jaehyun standing next to each other and grinned like a fool at how perfect the picture he painted in his mind. Now, if only Jaehyun gave him more attention… He pouted again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted Jaehyun’s attention!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[GET FRUSTRATED – CHAPTER 2]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[PLAY WITH PHONE AS WELL (M) – CHAPTER 3]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[GET FRUSTRATED]</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He imagined himself and Jaehyun standing next to each other and grinned like a fool at how perfect the picture he painted in his mind. Now, if only Jaehyun gave him more attention… He pouted again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wanted Jaehyun’s attention!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyunie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, Jaehyun almost dropped his phone but luckily he didn’t. He turned over and saw Taeyong staring at him from his bed. He thought the latter was already sleeping but apparently he was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s lips shut tight as he didn’t have anything to say. He just yelled out Jaehyun’s name without thinking much and now he’s stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Uh, I can’t sleep. Could we talk for a little bit…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Of course! Should I go over there or would it be fine to talk from here?” Jaehyun asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you come here?” Taeyong asked. His heart started beating faster when Jaehyun got up and approached him. He sure hope Jaehyun won’t notice his pink cheeks the moment the younger man sat down beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Did you have fun today?” Taeyong wanted to slap himself for asking such a basic ass question but he didn’t have any idea of what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I guess yeah? I mean, it’s quite tiring but the fact that we were able to go overseas is a proof of how far we have become. I enjoy the new experience I get,” Jaehyun replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” In that moment, Taeyong felt proud of Jaehyun. The latter is younger than him by 2 years and yet he’s so matured. Jaehyun sure had grown up well. It just made him fall deeper for the man sitting on his bed right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Hmm… You could say I feel similar. Isn’t it exciting? To see how far NCT has become, and how much we will achieve in the future?” Taeyong said. “And the fans… I didn’t know we have so many fans here. They must be happy to know we came to their place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun smiled warmly as he watched Taeyong continued talking. The leader looked so beautiful, talking about his feelings while being basked under the dim lamplight. Just like Taeyong, he could also feel his feelings grow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rest look so happy too—Jaehyun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun snapped out of his thought when he realized he was caught staring. “O-Oh, sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear what I’m saying?” Taeyong pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something on my face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I was just too focused in listening to what you said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Okay…” Taeyong wished Jaehyun was staring at him but seemed like it was too impossible to happen. Why did he put such a high expectation anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you…” Taeyong inhaled deeply before continuing. “… meeting someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun stared at the leader, clearly dumbstruck by the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made you think so?” he asked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed to be pretty invested with your phone earlier,” Taeyong replied. Jealousy bubbled inside him as he thought of someone else making Jaehyun happier than he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… That was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it?” Taeyong cut him off, now staring back at Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s heart had a leap because of it. Taeyong’s black orbs were on him, and they were filled with curiousity and… sadness?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… I was looking at our photos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun slapped his hand over his mouth after realizing he said that without thinking. It just happened after noticing a hint of sorrow in Taeyong’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What do you mean?” Taeyong asked as he quickly sat up and let the blanket that once wrapped around him fell off his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyunie? Answer me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s face turned red and he immediately shook his head. He got off the bed to leave for his own but Taeyong was faster. The latter grabbed his wrist and stopped him in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you… repeat what you said earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh God, Jaehyun felt like burying his face in the ground like one of those foolish big birds. Was it an ostrich? Oh well didn’t matter what it’s called, Jaehyun struggled to escape but we all know Taeyong was the second strongest in NCT127. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun, I just want you to answer me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun stopped moving when he realized the change of tone in Taeyong’s voice. He hesitantly turned around and the sight hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong was staring at him with hope glittering in his eyes. His expression was sad, and looked like he was expecting something. Something from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s body went relaxed and Taeyong, noticing it, loosened his grip on Jaehyun. The former sat down on the bed again, and now is head-to-head with Taeyong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung… Can I ask you something first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you answer my question if I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Huh?” Taeyong blinked. It wasn’t a question he was expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your answer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a short silence. Taeyong was hesitant to confess, and Jaehyun didn’t press him either. He waited until Taeyong was ready to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“…like you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong yelled, his iris shaking and cheeks red. Upon noticing that Jaehyun was still staring at him, he covered his face with his hands and fell back on the soft mattress to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaaaahhhh forget it I’m going to sleep!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But hyung, I thought you wanted to hear my answer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong stiffened. That’s right. Didn’t he wanted to hear Jaehyun’s clarification of what the younger said earlier? But how could he face Jaehyun again after confessing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on hyung, open up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong knew his face was beet red by now and he swore he felt Jaehyun’s breath on his skin. How close was the latter now? Hello, how would you feel knowing your crush is so close to you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart softened after hearing the soft plea, he truly had a soft spot for the younger and so he slowly removed his hands from his face. Jaehyun’s perfectly sculpted face appeared in his vision—so close, he could feel the heat radiating from his body. But what caught his attention was Jaehyun’s reddish skin. Even the tip of his ears were painfully red in contrast to his pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jae… Jaehyun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you too. No- I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong was too shocked he couldn’t respond. He just stared at Jaehyun with his big eyes as the latter leaned closer and pressed their lips together for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time realization washed over him, Jaehyun had already pulled away. Taeyong’s cheeks turned redder if possible and Jaehyun mirrored him. Now the two men just stared at each other shyly with their faces burning hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some moments passed by without them saying anything before Taeyong decided to break the silence. He couldn’t bear the anticipation anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… We have the same feelings, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huge smile appeared on Taeyong’s face, and Jaehyun was so blinded he didn’t notice Taeyong reaching for his shirt and pulled him closer. The next thing he knew, Taeyong was kissing him. Just like their first kiss earlier, it didn’t last long either as Taeyong moved away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we’re even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun blinked and then burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have kissed you harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, Jaehyunie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there will be next time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait,” Jaehyun grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be patient~ Now go to sleep, and don’t look at your phone! It makes me feel jealous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I was looking at our photos~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why look at photos when the real thing is here?” Taeyong pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I’ll go to sleep. Good night, hyung. Sleep well.” Jaehyun smiled and pat Taeyong’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Jaehyunie~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun got on his bed and tucked himself under the blanket. He put himself in the most comfortable position and clutched on one of the pillows . He turned to look at Taeyong’s direction and as he expected, the beautiful man with a scar underneath his eye was staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and said in a low voice, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong seemed to be taken aback for a moment before he quickly smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two then shut their eyes and slowly drifted to dreamland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>END</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[PLAY WITH PHONE AS WELL]</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He imagined himself and Jaehyun standing next to each other and grinned like a fool at how perfect the picture he painted in his mind. Now, if only Jaehyun gave him more attention… He pouted again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wanted Jaehyun’s attention!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing he won’t be able to sleep, Taeyong decided to play with his phone too. He pulled the drawer as quietly as he could to not disturb Jaehyun to take his phone but then he found his palm touching something of different size and texture than his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when he realized there was something else inside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although confused since he didn’t notice anything else earlier, he took a peek to see what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back and watched Jaehyun still awake, his focus on the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he stared at the drawer again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The devil that bugged Jaehyun earlier appeared, this time bothering Taeyong. It whispered things for him to do and it was successful yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Alright, if he doesn’t shut his phone in 5 seconds I will do this.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looked back again, and Jaehyun… Was still with the gadget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took in a deep breath and pumped his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You can do this!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun flinched when he suddenly felt the bed dipped as if an additional weight was placed. He immediately shut his phone and turned around to see Taeyong climbing on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader didn’t answer him and instead crawled closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Are you drunk?” Jaehyun suddenly asked although he was sure the older man didn’t consume anything alcoholic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyunie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I not attractive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer me,” Taeyong said and locked eyes with Jaehyun. He made use of his big eyes to pull the puppy look on the younger and he seemed to succeed as Jaehyun’s cheeks turned pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are attractive, hyung… Have you seen yourself in the mirror? Big eyes, thick eyebrows, cute nose, thin lips, sharp jawline, you would be the definition of beauty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, Jaehyun himself didn’t know where he got the courage to say all that but he just did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why won’t you look at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong got dangerously close and pushed Jaehyun down on the bed so now he was lying on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Whoa hyung, what-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun was cut off when Taeyong successfully straddled his lap and pressed a finger on his plump lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t you look at me earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun sent a look of confusion, clearly unable to grasp the situation. Not to mention they were in such an ambiguous position! How could he think straight when his beautiful hyung was literally on his lap?! It’s the love of his life too!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m attractive, why won’t you look at me earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t you give me the attention?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sudden realization hit the Valentine-born man. He began to understand what’s going on and now he couldn’t help the chuckle coming out of his mouth. For a moment, he was overwhelmed by happiness knowing how the leader felt towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not funny, answer my question please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know hyung, maybe because you didn’t try to get any?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong opened his mouth to retort but no sounds came out when Jaehyun suddenly stuck his tongue out and licked his finger. He immediately pulled his finger away due to reflex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you wanted to ask, hyung? Could you get off me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jaehyun was playing with him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have more questions,” Taeyong said and bent down, his face really close to the man below him now. As if possessed, he confidently locked eye contact with Jaehyun and slide his hand on the younger’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Jaehyun asked, still holding their eye contact. Truthfully, his heart was beating rapidly against his chest now but he still played it cool. Two could play the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I’m trying to get your attention now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun nodded understandingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to give you attention?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence ensued before Jaehyun smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I will give it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened next was a blur; it was too fast. Their lips were caught in a kiss, tongues entangled to each other’s. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s lean waist while the latter clutched on Jaehyun’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their kiss last as long as their body allowed them to before having to part due to lack of breath. Both of them gasp for air while still maintaining eye contact. The sexual tension in the room increased as Taeyong lowered his hand from Jaehyun’s cheek to the latter’s chest, sensually caressing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much are you willing to give?” Taeyong asked, half-whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much do you want?” Jaehyun asked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk decorated Taeyong’s beautiful face as he slowly straightened his back. Jaehyun was upset when Taeyong got off him to go back to his bed but what Taeyong brought back when he returned shocked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What—How-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe the previous guest left it and the staff didn’t notice,” Taeyong cut off. He carefully got on Jaehyun again and put the thing on Jaehyun’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind, I want to do it with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s expression changed to a shy one as he stared at Jaehyun through his eyelashes. He waited for the younger to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jaehyun was still surprised by the turn of events. He stared at the thing Taeyong put on his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A fucking condom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, out of all things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hyung was inviting him to have a sexual intercourse with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incoherent thoughts immediately filled his mind and images of him and Taeyong doing such thing just sent blood rushing to his private area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, there is no way I would say ‘no’,” he answered honestly. “So, who is using this?” he asked as he took the packet from his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. I want this inside me,” Taeyong said and rubbed Jaehyun’s boner in a teasing manner. “Are you fine with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to be honest or </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> honest?” Jaehyun asked back which caused Taeyong to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about ‘really honest’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s way more than fine. Hell yes. You have no idea how much I want to fuck you, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s vulgar,” Taeyong giggled. “Pleased to know you have been thinking about it, though. So little Jaehyunie want to fuck me so badly?” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be calling me that by the time we’re doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get moving~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun chuckled before he pulled Taeyong down and switched their positions so now he’s hovering over the July-born man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before that, hyung. I want to confirm something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Taeyong asked as he raised his hand to slowly trace Jaehyun’s jawline with his delicate fingers.  Jaehyun seemed to be slightly tickled by the move and Taeyong found it endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does this mean? Do you… have feelings for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong stopped his movement for a moment and Jaehyun could feel his heart getting heavy but then the former smiled. “I wouldn’t ask for this if I don’t like you, Jaehyunie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s eyes slowly brightened after hearing the answer and Taeyong giggled before he pecked Jaehyun’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you then? Do you like me back? Or do you just want my body?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I like you, hyung. I’m madly in love with you,” Jaehyun confessed before he dived to capture Taeyong’s lips in a wild kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiled between the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the man on top of him. His heart beat rapidly against his chest as a surge of happiness washed over him. Jaehyun was kissing him. They shared the same feelings. Never he thought that a day like this would come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a tug on his shirt and pulled away for a short moment to get rid of it before he asked Jaehyun to do the same. It was a sight to behold as the younger man possessed a really amazing body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As expected of Jaehyunie…” he found himself mumbling as he touched the muscles on Jaehyun’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it, hyung?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like everything about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say the same about you, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed again, now Jaehyun’s hand started wandering on Taeyong’s naked torso. Each of his touches sent butterflies down in Taeyong’s stomach; and would gain him beautiful noises from the leader’s tiny mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… L-lower, Jaehyunie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong clenched on Jaehyun’s hair as Jaehyun obeyed him and started kissing his neck. He tilted his head to the side, giving a better access for his now-boyfriend to do as he pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have bit you if we don’t have to appear in public tomorrow,” he heard Jaehyun whispered to him before sucking on his earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s okay, I brought a turtleneck… Just try to leave it lower…” he shamelessly said. He would love for Jaehyun to bite him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… If you’re fine with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong groaned, his voice a mix of pain and pleasure when Jaehyun really bit him at the spot between his neck and shoulder. However, it turned into moans when Jaehyun licked and sucked on it. The younger went for other spots, leaving tiny marks on his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Jaehyun was done there, he trailed down, leaving a line of kisses on Taeyong’s torso until he reached one of the sensitive parts of a person’s body. He licked Taeyong’s navel, earning him a loud and lewd moan from the man below him. He continued doing it while one of his hand reached upwards and played with Taeyong’s nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ahh… Jaehyunie- Hnn…!” Taeyong’s grip on Jaehyun’s hair tightened as the pleasure overwhelmed his body. His toes curled as he felt it coming. His body was too sensitive for his own good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jaehyun chuckled when he noticed Taeyong’s shorts was wet on the crotch area. “So quick, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-That’s because you’re too slow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aight, then I’ll go to the point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He playfully flicked one of Taeyong’s hard nibs before he removed both of their lower clothing. He didn’t waste any time and proceed to get rid of their underwear as well. He smirked upon seeing how sticky Taeyong’s brief was from the latter’s previous ejaculation but chose not to comment on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Taeyong couldn’t help but blush. He had seen all of the members naked before—including Jaehyun, of course, but it’s different this time. Jaehyun’s dick was hard for him, it’s about to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took Jaehyun’s hand and started licking on the long fingers, making sure they were wet. They didn’t have any lubrication so they had to make do without it. He sucked on each of the limbs, making a wet noise each time he released it from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun pressed his thumb on Taeyong’s lips to tell him that it’s enough and he reluctantly let go of Jaehyun’s fingers. Then, Jaehyun carefully raised one of Taeyong’s leg and draped it over his shoulder. “Tell me if it hurt too much,” he said. He waited until he got a positive reaction from Taeyong before he pressed his saliva-coated fingers on the anal hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong bit his lips upon feeling two fingers entering him slowly. The unfamiliar act hurt, but he knew it was coming. He wrapped his arms around Jaehyun, pulling him into a kiss as the latter gently stretched his hole. He unconsciously scratched Jaehyun’s back as the third finger was inserted inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun didn’t mind the nails scratching his skin and pressed his lips against Taeyong’s, kissing him back. Their tongues slide against each other, and for a moment Taeyong forgot about the pain until Jaehyun retracted both his lips and fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will hurt more hyung, are you sure you want to continue?” he asked for confirmation again as he wiped the saliva at the corner of Taeyong’s swollen lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Jaehyun. I want it,” Taeyong replied with a little smile. He understood why Jaehyun was worried and kept asking, so he wanted to comfort the younger man that it’s okay and he wanted it too. He took Jaehyun’s hand in his and put the little silver packet in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Jaehyunie. Do it.” Taeyong giggled and ruffled Jaehyun’s hair with his other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun smiled, his dimples now visible and cheeks tinted pink. He pulled away to put on the condom before leaning down again. He pressed the tip of his cock on the pink hole and he stared at Taeyong’s face to see his reaction. The man he was staring at nodded, giving him the permission to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong bit his lips and gripped on Jaehyun’s arms tightly as the latter slowly pushed himself in. It hurt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it’s okay, his love for the man dominated the pain crawling in his skin. He spread his legs to give more access for Jaehyun to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jaehyun let Taeyong to get used to the unfamiliar feeling first before he started moving. He started his thrusts slow until soft whimpers escaped Taeyong’s lips. He increased his speed steadily and soon the man under him began writhing and moaning out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s body trembled and he cried the moment Jaehyun hit his prostate. The pleasure was overwhelming and before he realized it he was already begging for more, to which his lover gladly complied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was filled with lewd noises as the intercourse happened. The two men’s mouths moved against each other; their teeth clashing and tongues slipping. Their moans were muffled and it sent vibrations to their bodies, increasing the wave of pleasure.  Jaehyun held Taeyong’s hip so tightly it probably will leave marks while his other hand stroked the leader’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears gathered at the corner of Taeyong’s eyes as the pleasure was getting too much, he was receiving sensation from different parts of his body. He pulled Jaehyun’s hair and the low groan that he gained only made him tremble more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some more thrusts and strokes, Taeyong could feel he was going to come again. Jaehyun seemed to notice too, as he smirked for a second before leaning down to capture Taeyong’s nipples and started sucking on them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnngh… Jaehyu—Unn…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s back curled as he reached his climax, dirtying both of their stomach. Jaehyun chuckled and kissed him on the lips again as he continued to chase for his own release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, you’re really beautiful,” Jaehyun commented. It’s true. Taeyong was always beautiful, the most gorgeous being he had ever seen—but right now, the Taeyong that was lying under him, face red and eyes teary, swollen lips opened to accept his every kisses, was even more enchanting. Truly bewitching, how could you not fall in love with such a beautiful man?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful too, Jaehyunie,” Taeyong managed to reply as his body slightly shook from the hard thrusts. He reached to touch Jaehyun’s face, staring at it with an amazed expression. “The most beautiful to me. I love you, Jaehyunie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for Jaehyun-- those words mean everything to him. “I love you too, hyung,” he said, his eyes glittering. He pulled Taeyong close to his chest as he rammed inside Taeyong for the last time before he also gained his release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, both of them stayed in silence, only their hard breathings were heard inside the room. Once they were calm, Jaehyun pulled back first, removing himself from Taeyong to get rid of the used condom. Taeyong watched him and pulled the blanket to cover himself, suddenly getting shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, you know I already see everything right?” Jaehyun teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it!” Taeyong retorted, clearly was embarrassed. However, his respond seemed to be interpreted in another way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- Do you want me to act like… nothing happened…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- No!” Taeyong’s heart clenched when he saw the hurt expression that the younger man was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just- feel a bit shy after what happened. Not because I want to forget it,” Taeyong explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that, Jaehyun smiled again. “So we’re still a couple?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Of course,” Taeyong replied with his cheeks red again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun chuckled and got in the blanket as well, now lying beside Taeyong. “We should sleep now, hyung. We have to go to the airport tomorrow morning, right?” He suddenly remembered what Taeyong informed his earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Taeyong turned his head to Jaehyun’s direction and now they were staring at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night hyung, dream of me okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t control my dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll pray to Gods to make you dream of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when are you religious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not, but it would be nice for you to dream of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you should dream of me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke into a fit of giggles before it slowly faded down. The ticking of the wall clock dominated the now silent room as the couple’s eyelids got heavier each second. After a few moments, the two were now peacefully asleep, with hopes to dream of each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>END</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to pika and mba clair (sorry but i insist on giving you credits!) for helping me to proofread the ending!</p><p>I got the inspiration from an old Malay proverb (?)  "Kalau berduaan nanti ada yang ketiga" idk what's the equivalent saying in English (or if there is any) but the direct translation would be smth like "If you're by two then there will be a third person (aka devil)." It's often referred to a couple who ended up doing inappropriate stuffs when they are alone in a closed space. It probably doesn't make sense in English :"</p><p>Also before anyone asks about lube, I can't think of any reason of how they would have it so I just went on,,,</p><p>It's been about two years since I last wrote a story with two endings like this, so I'm not sure if it's connected well or not but I hope it does! Hope everyone could enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>